


The Ones Who Cannot Die

by Chika_Lohaine



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Daechwita (Agust D Music Video), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blacksmith Kim Namjoon | RM, CEO, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Captain Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Character Death, Crown Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Future CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, General Jeon Jungkook, Hand-Wavy History, Healer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Immortality, Inspired by Daechwita (Agust D), Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Namjoon | RM Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Namjoon | RM are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Own History, Prophecy, Psychic Park Jimin (BTS), Slow Burn, Soft Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Soul Bond, Strategist Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, War, War Era, Weapons Expert Kim Namjoon | RM, Worldbuilding, joseon era, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Yoongi, Jungkook and their friends are reincarnated to fight an ancient enemy from the past. They must work hard to change the past that keeps repeating itself.ORThe YoonKook soulmate AU featuring reincarnation, century long friendships and undying love.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 6





	The Ones Who Cannot Die

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been stuck in my head since July and I only developed it in October and only planned out the first few chapters on Sunday.
> 
> OR me just procrastinating everything I already have on my plate, including exams.

30th year of the rule of Wang (King) Yoonmyeon

General Ha Hyunsang hissed as the doctor poured ointment on his wounded upper arm. It was a deep gash that he had gotten in battle against the Eastern territory. It was a lucky shot from the enemy as the battle had already concluded and Hyunsang hadn’t been paying attention to the supposedly dead bodies littering the floor.

“There, keep it clean and dry. Apply the ointment when you wake up and when you go to sleep.” Healer Minseok said, wrapping up the wound. “Come back in two days to get it cleaned out.”

“Thank you.” Hyunsang got off the bed and flexed his arm.

“Thank you, Healer Minseok.” The other army officials bowed, followed by Hyunsang. The doctor waved their thanks off, used to having tended to their wounds before.

“Let us go and celebrate our victory, before we are called to battle again.” Son Chaeyoung said as they left the hospital.

“This is why they call us drunkards.” Hyunsang laughed. Their companions laughed along.

“At least we are winning our wars.” Another soldier countered.

*

“Is it getting any better?” Chaeyoung asked as she looked at her friend. Hyunsang was wincing as he pulled on his clothes. It had been six days since he had gotten his injury and the wound had only gotten worse.

“Not in the slightest. They might have poisoned their blades; it is getting infected.” Hyunsang said. He could feel the numbness spreading through his right arm. He was grateful to be left-handed, otherwise there was no way he would be able to go to war.

“What did the doctors say?” Chaeyoung handed him his sword. She had a worried look on her face but knew not to question her superior.

“That they didn’t know what was happening. Minseok is heading to a friend of his to consult.” Hyunsang walked out of his army assigned room and nearly bumped into a messenger from the palace. The young boy bowed.

“Please receive this message from Wang Yoonmyeon.” He said, taking out a scroll. Chaeyoung and Hyunsang kneeled to receive the message. “His Majesty asks for his generals to report to the palace immediately.”

“Thank you for the message.” Hyunsang said. The messenger nodded and went to deliver the message to the other generals. Hyunsang and Chaeyoung stood up. “You will accompany me.”

“Isn’t this exclusively for generals?” Chaeyoung asked.

“There is no guarantee that I will be fighting in the next battle and as my second in command, you will be standing in my place. Your presence in needed.” Hyunsang said with finality. Chaeyoung nodded and followed him out.

*

“Wang Yoonmyeon, all the generals are here.” The advisor Kim said, bowing. Wang Yoonmyeon stood up.

“I have received news that the north is planning another attack. Their forces have been spotted setting up camp near the Hyebaek desert.” The king told them. “Their leading general is suspected to be General Jeon’s son.”

“Is he old enough to lead an army?” One of the generals in the room asked. There were a few snickers that had Hyunsang and Chaeyoung rolling their eyes. The Jeon’s son was as old as the Crown prince.

“General Jeon’s son led the Cheonrang battle. The same battle that had decimated more than half of our forces.” Hyunsang told him. This shut the man up.

“He has been raised as a warrior since birth. To the point where his own people questioned General Jeon’s intentions.” Wang Yoonmyeon said, hand running through his beard as he paced the floor. “With him in the lead, our chances for winning decreases greatly.”

“Are we going to attack them head on or wait?” General Tuan asked.

“That is what I am asking you.” The king turned towards the general, the scar on his face looking quite menacing in the late afternoon light.

“Is Crown Prince Yoongi going to join us?” General Bang asked.

“Yes.” The king sighed, clearly pained at the thought of sending his only son to fight a battle that might be lost. “He is returning from Cheonrang tonight and will leave with you when daylight comes.”

“We ride at dawn?” Hyunsang asked.

“We cannot have anymore delays.” General Bang pointed out.

“Strategize amongst yourselves, I trust your judgement. The crown prince will join you with your preparation.” The king said as he returned to his seat. “I will consult with the Seers as to the outcome of the battle.”

“Yes, your majesty.” The generals chorused as they bowed before leaving.

“Are you going to go?” Chaeyoung asked when they had left the king’s presence.

“Yes. If this is to be my fate, then I would prefer to die on the battlefield than in a bed in my house.” Hyunsang said.

#

“Captain Jung! Captain Jung!” Beomgyu shouted as he ran to where his army was camped.

“Yes? What do you want from the captain?” One of the other officers stopped him.

“Message from the scouts.” Beomgyu said, trying to speak as though he hadn’t run the whole way.

“Go through.” The guard stepped aside and let the younger man into the captain’s tent.

Jung Hoseok was busy looking over a map of the area. He looked up when Beomgyu entered, a smile on his face. Hoseok had watched over Beomgyu when they were much younger, before he had joined the army. Beomgyu had followed in Hoseok’s footsteps, wanting to be like the older boy whom he looked up to.

“Beomgyu, shouldn’t you be on patrol?” Hoseok put the map to the side.

“News, the King as rallied his forces, and they are marching in our direction as we speak.” Beomgyu said, kneeling in front of his commander. Hoseok stood up.

“Good work, Beomgyu. Wait here for further instructions.” Hoseok patted the male’s shoulder and left the tent, heading to the central tent of their camp. He ignored the bows that he got, dead set on talking to the general.

“Hoseok.” Jungkook said as Hoseok walked into the tent. The other people in the tent stood up and bowed, except for Jungkook.

“They are coming.” Hoseok told him.

“Then let’s go to war. Inform everyone to prepare.” Jungkook said to the other people. They bowed and left the room in a hurry. Hoseok grabbed one of the people.

“Go to my tent and tell Beomgyu to tell the scouts to pull back.” He told the male, letting him go when he received a bow and nod. Hoseok turned to his friend and general. “Time for war?”

“Time for war.” Jungkook nodded, smiling.

*

“Is that Crown Prince Yoongi?” Namjoon asked as he rode up to where Hoseok and Jungkook were waiting. His horse stood on Jungkook’s left while Hoseok stood on the right.

“Yes. Looks like their brought out their best for this battle.” Hoseok commented. “I see Generals Ha and Tuan.”

“The crown prince is looking good.” Jungkook said.

“Hold your crush off until we finish with the war.” Namjoon rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he had been roped into to going to war with his best friends. He had only ever been in charge of creating their weapons and even though he knew how to use them, he preferred to stay off the battlefield.

“I’m appreciating his beauty.” Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“You do know that he looks exactly like his father, right?” Hoseok asked. Namjoon laughed, nearly falling off his horse as Jungkook looked mildly horrified.

“Really?” Jungkook turned to his friend.

“Yes, he’s almost an exact copy. Have you not seen the king before?” Hoseok asked. Namjoon slumped on his saddle, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“I guess I never realized.” Jungkook said slowly.

“Let’s get this battle over and done with so I can tell everyone what you said. Geongmin will die of laughter.” Namjoon said as he wiped a tear and sat up properly.

“May you die of laughter.” Jungkook muttered as he raised his hand. General Lee took the cue and raised his flag riding his horse in front of everyone. The rest of the army shouted out as they charged forward.

The opposing army also charged.

Jungkook, Namjoon and Hoseok only charged forward when Yoongi and his generals charged. It was no secret that Jungkook wanted to take the prince head on.

Jungkook jumped off his horse as he neared Yoongi and the center of the battle. Yoongi did the same, drawing his other sword.

*

Hyunsang was both grateful and annoyed at Chaeyoung’s overprotectiveness. She fought on his right, balancing out his injured arm. Hyunsang in turn watched her back.

He pushed her out of the way of an incoming axe, letting it hit his armor as he thrust his sword into the attacker’s throat.

“General!” Chaeyoung shouted as she ran to his side, cutting down enemies while she did.

“Fight and stop focusing on me.” Hyunsang said to her as he pulled out the axe and threw it at someone. Chaeyoung ignored his order and pulled him away from the fight, letting their men protect them. General Bang came to their side and took in the damage.

“Is it supposed to be leaking black blood?” Bang Chan asked as they pulled off Hyunsang’s broken armor. His previous wound was dripping with what looked like black blood, the wound already festering with pus.

“It is getting worse.” Chaeyoung said. She pulled out the flask on her side and opened it.

“Is that wine?” Hyunsang joked. His subordinate rolled her eyes.

“It’s water and it is to wash out the wound.” She said before she leaned closer and poured the water on to the infected cut. Hyunsang had suffered from many injuries, even almost losing an eye once but he had never felt pain like he did then. The wound burned as if he was being set on fire from the inside out.

“Hold still, it is almost out.” Chan said as he supported the other general. The black blood washed out quickly, sliding out of his wound and down his arm as if it were water running over an oily surface. When it was all washed out, the wound already looked much better, even Hyunsang’s complexion had improved.

“Are you okay to get back into battle?” Chan said as he stood up. Hyunsang flexed his right arm.

“Yes, for some reason it feels better.” He said as his companions pulled him to his feet.

“Then let’s continue fighting.” Chaeyoung handed her general his sword.

*

“Looks like you improved since that last the time we fought.” Jungkook said as he dodged Yoongi’s blades.

“I could say the same thing. You aren’t stumbling anymore.” Yoongi smirked, deflecting Jungkook’s jab. He was about to go for another attack when they felt the ground shake. The ground around everyone started splitting apart.

Jungkook thought it was an earthquake at first, then he saw the black claw come up out of the crack. What followed was something that he had never seen before. He hadn’t even read about such creatures during his studies.

Right in front of them, rising from in between giant cracks in the desert sand, were gigantic black beasts. They looked like reptilian dog like lizards, with six powerful legs and an ugly face that had black saliva dripping from its large mouth. There were rows and rows of equally large teeth in its mouth. Jungkook was shocked to see that it had a black tongue and red eyes with no pupil.

Everyone had a second to take in the monsters in front of them before they were attacked. Jungkook noticed that majority of the monsters were running towards where he and Yoongi were.

He had little time to brace against the large tail that hit him out of the way, going straight for Yoongi. Jungkook landed two meters from where he had been standing. He landed and rolled to his feet, getting up in time to see Namjoon and Hoseok taking down the beast.

They barely managed to kill it before another one attacked them.

“Attack the beasts and protect the Crown Prince!” Jungkook shouted as he got to his feet and ran to where the three males were. His order was echoed throughout the battlefield as everyone got to cutting down their unexpected enemy. Jungkook whistled for his horse as he grabbed a stray horse. He grabbed Yoongi and hoisted him up onto the horse. “Get out of here.”

“What about you?” Yoongi asked.

“I’m a general, I was made for war.” Jungkook smirked before hitting the horse’s flank. He grabbed his own horse and climbed on top, before following Yoongi. Hoseok and Namjoon weren’t far behind.

“What are these things?” Hoseok grunted as he dodged a swipe from a massive claw.

“I don’t know, but they want the crown prince, and we can’t let them kill him.” Jungkook said, swinging his sword.

“Why? I thought you wanted to kill him.” Namjoon asked.

“Since when would Jungkook kill the guy his in love with?” Hoseok asked.

“I’m not in love with him.” Jungkook shouted as he threw his sword ahead of Yoongi. It struck the beast that was headed straight for the prince.

“Yes, that doesn’t look like love.” Namjoon said and Jungkook could hear him rolling his eyes. Jungkook grabbed his sword out of the creature’s head as he rode past.

“If he dies here, it will look like we are the cause for these beasts. No matter what we say, the king will wage a full-on war against us, which goes against what we are trying to do here.” Jungkook explained as their horses caught up to Yoongi’s. “And I never wanted to kill him, simply take him hostage to get what we want from the king.”

“Crown Prince!” Jungkook turned his head towards the voice and found three other people had joined them.

“Who are you?” Jungkook asked as he took in their attire. They were dressed in the royal armor but were free of any battle marks or blood.

“Who I am isn’t important.” The oldest looking one said. “What is going on? Are those beasts of your doing?”

“I am above using such creatures to win my battles.” Jungkook fired back.

“They’re also killing our men.” Namjoon said.

“We don’t have time for this.” Hoseok shouted. Jungkook looked back and saw a horde of the beasts chasing them. He could barely make out their own armies following behind the animals. Jungkook turned around and pushed his horse, willing it to go faster. None of them saw the arrow that few out the horde and straight into Yoongi’s chest.

The crown prince grunted before he tipped forward off his horse.


End file.
